Legal Age
by SneakyOwlette
Summary: "Hermione,love.You know you need a guy more manly than Ron." Fred smiled broadly."Yes,but I also need a guy who doesn't forget to put on his pants."Hermione smirked.  YEAR 7 PRANK WAR.Ginny,Hermione,Harry,Ron,Fred and George...What could go wrong?
1. I'll take that as a bet!

**There is absolutely NO point to this oneshot. I just got extremely bored and decided to write (: So enjoy (:**

**This takes place in 7th year, war never happened...fred never dies's, they never left Hogwart's.**

_5...4...3...2...1 !_

17. Legal Age. Finally.

"April 1st has finally arrived and I am do-in magic today! Fred Weasley screamed at the top of his lung's,plodding out his bed and running over to his twin.

"George,George,George,Georgie,George!" Fred repeatedly called out,shaking his brother who was still laying in bed.

"Bloody Hell Fred! 12:02 at night...go back to bed.." He mumbled,taking the corvers and pulling it over his red head.

"Technically Georgie..it's 12:02 in the morning...on April First..." George thought for a moment, suddenly realizing what today particularly was. It only took George around a second to jump of his bed and have an equal amount of excitment.

"Sev-en-teen, Sev-en-teen, Sev-en-teen !" Fred and George were dancing around the room in circle's, fist-pumping to each syllable of the word "seventeen."

"Gred...Forge.. Go back to bed. I know you are of age now...but just wait till the sunrises to start that nonsense.."Lee Jordan was sitting up his bed, bag's under his eye's, begging for sleep.

"Sorry Lee, but we are 17 !" Fred and George then disappearted into the common room, facing a wide-eyed Hermione Granger.

"Y-You disappearted..." Hermione Stammered.

"It's our birthday Granger." Fred winked at her. She was still a little stunned, understanding the concept of the twins actually doing magic unsupervised.

"T-Then why are you in the c-common room?"Hermione started.

"Lee is being a git, and we needed to plan the most ultimate Prank War. All magic allowed," Fred was ginning loudly,barely holding in his eagerness for the upcoming week's.

"Care to explain George?"

"My pleasure Fred. You see Granger, me and Fred have had this planned for months! Me and my dear brother have been planning a "Prank War." We can prank anybody in the whole school," He glanced his way over to Hermione. "Anybody, and if so, everybody." He smirked.

"W-Why?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Why? Because We are Hogwarts's-"

"Most dashing pranksters of course-"

"And, wouldn't you want to have the most fun in your last year?" George and Fred explained like it was the simplest thing ever.

"You can't do that! Prank's are absolutely banned from Hogwarts's! You'll be getting double detention from every teacher possible!It's ...It's plain out stupid." Her voice was dead calm. George looked a little flustered.

"Your just mad because you can't prank..." Fred stated, George shoot him a_ that-was-so-the-wrong-thing-to-say _look.

"Excuse me, Weasley?" Hermione looked dead straight at Fred, glaring. George tried to step away slowly, but as soon as he tried, hell brook loose.

"Well, I just think it's a matter of logic. Me and George have been pranking since birth, and you...Granger, have never pranked." Fred now had a fierce glare set on Hermione.

"I'll take _that _as a bet!" Hermione shouted, causing a couple of people to awaken. Harry and Ron dashed out of the boy's dormintity, wand's prepared to battle. They cautionly lowered them, only seeing 3 figure's standing by the fireplace. Ginny was just as flustered, banking out of the girl's dorminity twice as fast.

"W-What's going on?" Ron stepped closer to Hermione, a concerned look on his face. Ginny and Harry were now sitting on the nearby couch, turned to face the crowd.

"Well, Fred,George,and Me made a bet for a prank war." She explained through gritted teeth, there was a gasp from Ginny, Harry stared at Hermione, and Ron had basically already fallen half asleep.

"Let's make this a little more fun, all of us, Prank War." George said.

"No fair! There's only 2 girl's!" Ginny complained.

"Chicken?" Ron was now awake,making clucking noise's in Ginny's direction.

"No, but what about you?" Ginny glared at her older brother. Ron immediately stopped clucking and started down at the floor.

"Fine, 3 team's of 2. Little Red and Bookworm, little ronniekin's and Scarface,and lastly, Gred, and Me." George stated for an agreement. Everybody nodded there head's, but winced at the sound's of George's nickname's for them.

"What does the winning team get?" Hermione asked.

"The winning team...gets a brand new broom for each person-"

"Which means's, the losing team has to buy the new broom, probably the Firebolt during the next quidditch game, losing team's have to score for Slytherin.

"I don't play quidditach._Therefore,_ I don't need a broom." Hermione stated.

"Then, you can get whatever...Hermione's get. _Therefore_, cheer for the other team." Fred replied.

"_Therefore_I would like the second issue of Hogwarts's A History thanks." Hermione and Fred were still caught up in their glare off, while the others were awkwardly standing around.

"Well...come on Harry, let's go plan." Ron left the room without another word, dragging Harry behide him. He was back quickly, red faced.

"Girl's dormitory?" Ginny asked, giggling into her plam.

"Y-Yeah." Hermione gave Ron an eye-roll before walking out of the common room. Ginny followed,giving Harry an apologetic glance.

"BLOODY HELL FRED!" Hermione's voice echoed through the Gryffindor common room. She came rushing out of the dormitory soaking wet,breathing heavily,and glaring dagger's at the slightly taller twin.

"Water balloon's! Really? Some muggle prank!" Hermione yelled even louder, if possible.

George was howling with laughter, Fred just stood there, arm's crossed,smirking.

"Prank one complete Granger."

**Chapter one complete ((:**


	2. Starting of a Smurf

**So, here you go loves ! Chapter 2 (: **

**And if you don't mind, I've seen people add this story to there favorite's and story alert's, but if it's not to much to ask can you please review? I don't know how many people actually read this little author's note at the beg. of each chapter...but if you do, preeteee pwlease ((:**

Hermione Granger was in a completely foul mood that day. Contently hearing the word's, "Happy Birthday Forge and Gred!" were driving her mental, and since the "Prank War" was going on,she got no sleep that night. She wouldn't allow Ginny to get a even a little bit of shut eye, Hermione was in for the win. No matter how good The twins were at pranking, Hermione knew she had to win. She could care less about the prize, she just wanted to prove to Fred...or everybody that she wasn't the goody-two-shoe's people put her up to.

"Ginny! Get out of your bed...NOW!" Hermione screamed at the youngest Weasley, fuming mad. Hermione wanted to get to class before her competition,just to make sure they didn't have a chance to set up any prank's.

"I'm coming, don't rush me!" Ginny scurried out the bathroom,Gryffindor robe's slightly slanted,Ginger hair in a tangled mess, and from the looks of it, she hadn't wash her face yet. Hermione quickly mumbled a spell and Ginny magically turned into her normal pretty self. _Huh...maybe a little more._Hermione flicked her wand once more, sending a beauty spell Ginny's way. Her lashes instantly grew,making her eye's pop, baby-pink blush cast over her pale cheeks, and lastly, her sweater became a size to actually fit her figure.

"W-Why did you do that?" Ginny stood there, feeling very violated.

"Were the only girl's in this contest. We either play good, or get rough. With the way you look right now, we can at least get the first prank from Harry." Hermione smirked.

"You're really into this aren't you?" Ginny answered, quite surprised by the way Hermione was taking a look on thing's.

"Most defiantly."

* * *

"Now class, turn to page 789 of your potion's textbook...and just..do whatever it says's." Snape drawled out with a flick of his hand, to lazy to explain. Or in the classes opinion, to drunk. The Prank War squad were all on separate side's of the room. Hermione and Ginny were closest to Harry and Ron, but a planned 2 table's ahead of them. Fred and George were in the very back to the right, a perfect view of both team's,probably the smartest place to sit in the class. "Listen Ginny...I need you to do exactly what I say." Hermione whispered to Ginny, slowly stirring her cauldron. Hermione was on the move now to get the outline of Harry and Ron's first prank...if they even had one yet. Hermione wasn't even sure if they planned one out.

"If you were so worried about this, why didn't you get yourself all dolled up?" Ginny shifted from foot to foot, feeling slightly uncomfortable in her figure-fitting shirt.

"I didn't want to. Now...go over to Harry and asked to borrow the blue tube." Hermione replied, completely oblivious to Ginny's awkward feelings.

"What if they don't have a blue tube?"

"Ginny...we're all doing the same potion, they have to have the blue tube." Hermione said in an unpleasant tone.

"What if they already used the blue tube?"

"Then asked for the green tube..." Hermione was getting very ill by this point in the conversation.

"What if they don't want to hand over the green tube..?

"Then just bloody snog him for Merlin sake!" Hermione yelled, slamming the wooden spoon on the table. Getting wide-eyed looks from fellow student's. Fred and George were laughing their head's off, probably knowing why the outburst had came, Harry looked like a tomato...hoping that they were talking about him. Snape had already passed out on his desk,snoring loudly. Ginny was scared by Hermione's action's, having second thoughts if she should take place in this "Prank War." Hermione waited for a couple of minute's to pass by, so everybody forgot about the outburst. Ginny finally gained enough courage to strut over to Harry and Ron's table. Hermione had given her specific instruction's on what to do.

"So..Harry," Ginny started,twirling a piece of ginger hair,leaning on his table with one elbow."Do you mind if we borrow this...this.., " She glanced around the table looking for an object worthy of the statement.."Um, this book?" Hermione overheard and palmed her forehead._Book? A bloody book? Ginny Weasley were have the same book!_Harry hesitated for a moment before answering,

"Uh, Ginny, not being rude, but you kinda have the same book." Ginny's cheek's flushed a scarlet red, Fred and George were resisting the urge to break out laughing at their younger sister's fail flirting.

"Oh um, my bad. I guess Hermione will be sharing..." Ginny ventured her way back to the marble table, waiting for Hermione's respond. Hermione was way to angry to talk to Ginny at the moment._ Never get Ginny to do dirty work again..._Hermione thought to herself, shaking her head. After a couple of minute's had passed by, Hermione was ready for her first prank. Hermione was smirking to herself,waiting for the birthday twins to be utterly shocked. Ginny and Hermione mirrored each others action's and looked over their thin shoulders. Ginny looked a little scared for the next action,biting her lip unknowingly. It seemed like time was slowing down, just for Hermione's sake. As soon as George poured the blue liquid into the rusty cauldron, firework's would implode onto their face. Causing them to have blue skin for least 3 day's. Even though it was their birthday, Hermione didn't even an ounce of pity in her vein's. Then there it was.

George slowly poured the liquid, with a soft _plump, _it hit the cauldron. Hermione held her breathe for a couple of seconds. She knew it was a good idea to get _Dry-to-Wet-No-Fire-Firework's_on her last visit to Hogsmede. Hermione's eyebrow's caved in when she realized nothing at all happened. Ginny shrugged her shoulder's and turned back around, she could care less about the whole darn thing. Although,Hermione was furious. What had gone wrong! Was it the wrong tube? Of course not..she handed Fred the tube... Was it the wrong liquid? No Hermione, No! There's only one blue potion! Fred looked up from his experiment and caught Hermione's eye. He smirked quickly at her then went right back to working. The whole time Hermione was deathly glaring at him. Turning back around, Hermione let out a sigh of impatience and decided to focus on the potion._ Ok...Blue..check...Green...check...orange check...huh, almost done._Hermione smiled to herself cheekily as Ginny was pouring in the last bottle.

"All done!" Ginny's smiled, wiping her hand's together in the process, she was rather pleased that she made it through the whole class without chaos.

"Great,now do you know what happened to the prank?"Hermione leaned in closer to Ginny,hoping for an answer.

"No clue. It was the green liquid right?" Ginny replied. Hermione's eye's grew extremely large,she slowly turned her head to the black cauldron, her face scrunched up in an expression of pain. Ginny looked at Hermione with a puzzled look, looking like this wouldn't happen...

_**BOOM**_

Hermione's head went back,along with her body,causing her to fall straight on her table scanted into tiny bit's and Ginny stepped back quick enough to block the implode. Hermione's natural reaction was to go to the infirmary,but her head shoot it's way to Fred's Weasley direction, who was holding his side's with laughter. Hermione stoned up with all the strength she had at the moment,scurried over to get her tote,and quickly back. Fred straighten up as she arrived at his table,holding in his last bit of giggle's.

"Fredrick...Authur...Weasley. YOU DID THIS TO ME!I DON'T GIVE A DARN HOOT IF IT'S YOUR BLOODY BIRTHDAY,MORE OR LESS SEVENTEEN!YOU ARE TAKING ME TO THE INFIRMARY THIS VERY SECOND!HURRY UP!WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE YOU...LAZY LUMP OF...OF FOOL!" Hermione managed to say in all one breath of anger.

"Testy..."Ron whispered to Harry.

"You better watch your mouth Weasley!" Hermione said,now,glaring her way at Ron.

"But Hermione...I didn't say anything." Ginny now took put in the conversation,as puzzled as ever.

"Oh my gosh...not you Ginny! That Weasley!"

"Me?Gosh Hermione...I thought you wanted to go to the infirmary..." Fred shoot his hand's up in defense. Hermione let out a sigh of desperation.

"Ginny...not you...Ron shut your pipe...and Fred come...with...me." Hermione replied as calm as she possibly could. Striding out the room, George was snickering at his twin and Fred was laughing inside twice as much.

Walking down the hall's,Hermione was silent. So was Fred, so he decided to whistle a tune.

"Do,Do,Do,Do,Do,Do, Da,Do,Da,Do,DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hermione stopped in her track's and turned to stare at Fred blankly. Fred mumbled a sorry and continued walking.

"Do...da do...da do da do da do da do daaa doo..do do da do." Fred whispered quietly to himself, but sadly,not quietly enough.

"Fred, what exactly _are _you doing?" Hermione gave in.

"My own spy music...dur."Fred rolled his eye's at Hermione. Hermione sighed deeply and continued walking. This was the last place Hermione Granger wanted to be. Walking down the hall on Fred Weasley's birthday,to the infirmary.

"What's the matter Granger?"Fred manged to ask after he was finished with his little musical.

"Please..like you don't know."Hermione replied. Fred decided to play dumb and have a little fun with Hermione's anger.

"No..no I don't.."

"Um,let's think...firework's...YOU!" Hermione turned her head to look at Fred on the word "you."

"Oh yeah,that little accident...but just to say,it wasn't me." Hermione thought for one second.

"Fred Weasley you are a lair.." She joked.

"Me?A lair? I don't think so Granger..." He replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes...yes you are.."

"No,see there's a song for people for you. _Lair lair pants are fire..."_Fred smiled while singing it,getting pleasure from Hermione's frustertion.

"It's pant's on fire...not are fire."

"I think I would know...it's are."

"You,Fred Weasley, are impossible." Hermione gave in and smiled with him.

"Yeah,Impossibly good-looking." He smirked,running a hand through his hair.

"No Impossib-"

"ly goodlooking!"

"No! Impossib-"

"ly...GOOODDLOOOKINGG." Hermione heaved another sigh and stopped at the infirmary door.

"Good luck...smurf.." Hermione's eye's-wided and she turned to face a nearby mirror. It was true, her left side was turning a clear,smurf blue. Looking down at her hand's,the back of her palm's were the same she had another chance yell at Fred,he was already gone. _God,that boy. _She cursed a few time's before walking over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Dear..what have you done...now?" Madam Pomfrey had a look of dismay upon her face,examining Hermione's face and hand's.

"Well...an explosion in potion's class. Though it was be hide the mind's of the Twin's," Madam Promfrey nodded."They claim it wasn't their fault,but,I beg to differ." As Hermione finished,she handed her a small bottle.

"Here sweetie,some disappearing ink will keep this away while in Saturday is two day's away...don't plan on going to Hogsmede, and let your skin air-dry. No ink. Just be safe...but I have a feeling I'll be seeing Lot of you..."Hermione thanked her and headed her own way,making a quick stop inside a restroom to rub the ink on her face and arm's.

Stepping inside the Gryffindor Common Room, her fellow friend's were sitting on the couch.

"You do know Hermione, it wasn't Fred and George."Ron said almost to soon.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't Fred and George," Ron repeated. "It was actually me and Harry..."

"Go away now Ron...if you want to live that is..."Ron ran out of the common room faster than anyone had seen him go.

"You never wished us a happy birthday..."Fred pouted.

"You should have been at lunch this afternoon...Great Hall party was wicked!" George added on.

"Really? Wicked was it? Well,maybe I would have enjoyed it if I didn't get blown up!" Hermione stressed.

"We did warn you this was a prank...War.." George said with an emphasize on the word "war."

"Go on Georgie,I'd like to have a talk with Granger." George walked out the way and into the boy's dormitory.

"I'm not talking to you y'know." Hermione crossed her arm's and glared straight at Fred.

"Well...I'll talk to you...It really hurt me you didn't wish me a happy birthday..." Fred did his best puppy-dog-face.

"Excuse me ..." Hermione smirked at the memory of Fred's bad singing skills.

"Well...aren't you going to say it?"

"No." Hermione stated.

"Please?"

"No.."

"Pleasee!"

"No." Hermione stood strong.

"Pweasee."

"No!"

"Pleasee!" Fred verged on.

"No,no,no,no, NO!" Hermione returned to her normal yelling self.

"Gosh...didn't mean to get your nickers in a twist..." Hermione started at Fred for the phase. He simply brushed it along.

"Well,It's getting late. Go to bed." Hermione was making her way to the girl's dormitory.

"You're not my mother Granger." Fred replied, kicking his feet up on the couch as Hermione walked away.

"Excuse me?" Hermione stated in the most mean voice.

"Fine...but I only take order's from pretty girls..."Hermione stopped walking and looked back for a second. Fred was just casually playing a loose string off the couch,acting like he had said that everyday of his life. He hopped off the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Fred,!" Hermione called out before he hit the last turned around to listen."Happy Birthday..." He smiled at her for a couple of seconds, then continued to walk away.

"Gosh...I am really rethinking this prank war thing..." Was the last thing she said before smiling to herself.

**DONE**

**I didn't mean to make it this long...or boring. I planned to have the chapter revolved around the twin's completely. But it just didn't seem to go that way. The next chapter is all about the Twin's, so (:**

**Review's matter, no review's...no story. **

**So, review (:**


	3. Sugar rush

**Hey you guy's! It's hard for me to update during school,because you know...I don't wanna fail. Plus,I might need a little more idea's for my upcoming chatper's. If you have any good prank's, don't be afaid to meation them to me (;**

**No review's, no story! It will take you like 10 second's to type in "cool!" **

Fred Weasleywoke up with a great urge of relief that morning. Today was going to be a great day for him, he had his whole day planned out. He was going to get some delicious breakfast in the Great Hall, basically blow off classes for the day...or not pay attention,then a lovely little prank involving Ronald, maybe tease Hermione,and then go off to bed sound asleep. Today's going to be one of the best day's... Fred hopped out of bed,feeling close to a zombie, and threw on some "clean clothes" that were just happened to be lying on the floor. Quickly washing off his face and cleaning his teeth, he slowly walked into the common room,he really needed to wake up. Not many people were there, a few third year's and that's it. People were already in the Great Hall for breakfast, realizing what time it was, he made his way to the great hall,seeing that most of the school had already arrived. Plopping next to his twin and Lee,Hermione was sitting directly in front of him,unnoticed. Ron and Harry were sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table,isolated from the others ear's.

"Fred...What a pleasure." Hermione snarled out,playing around with her scrambled egg's.

"Same to you to Granger!" Fred replied sarcastically,a giant grin upon his face. She sighed lightly and continued to eat. George and Fred were quietly discussing their prank for the evening. The prank was originally set for Hermione and Ginny, but with what had happened to Hermione yesterday, they just couldn't do that to the poor blue thing. Hermione had already applied her daily dose of ink,so she wasn't blue...at the moment anyway. The prank they had for the day was quite childish for some. But for Fred and George,it was just twice as much fun. As a child,Fred always used to love getting a sugar rush,but with Molly Weasley being their mum,she had to throw away their candy stash...quick. So as a result,if Fred couldn't get a sugar rush, Harry could. Fred stared his way over to Harry's plate,with a quick flick of his wand,sugar was imploded into his breakfast. He waited until Harry finished his whole plate. Fred turned his attention back to George and nudged him in the shoulder. George winked to let Fred know it was all a matter of time now. Breakfast finished in the Great Hall around 9 to start classes. Walking out the door,Ron came up to his brother's and announced,

"Fred...George,somethings up with Harry." Fred looked entirely innocent,George looked as if he was fully intriged in the conversation.

"What do you mean dear brother of mine?" George crossed his arm's over his chest as he asked.

"Well...every since he finished eating,he won't stop...talking! His been annoying everybody that walks his path!" As if on cue,Harry walked over to the small crowd and began talking insanely.

"Hey guy's! So you know what's a funny word? Saskatchewan. I mean, who names a place Saskatchewan? Oh what about the word bubble? That's awesome. I saw part of this movie, and the girl kept going 'Oh snap!' It was hilarious. And then at the end of the movie, this guy, actually, he looks a lot like you, he said 'and a bag of chips'. That movie was like so dorky that you just had to love it. You know what I want? I want a kiwi. They sound like they taste good. The word kiwi is just so funny. I mean who thinks of this stu-,"

"Blimey Harry! Can you slow down?" Fred stopped Harry mid-sentence,he learned what Ron was saying when he said annoying.

"But guy's! I don't know what it is,ever since I ate,I haven't been able to start you think it's Hermione and Ginny?Yeah,it's probably them and their little prank! You know,Me and Ron need to get them back for this! Wait,we should really be heading to class now! Ok,bye Gred and Forge!" Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and basically dashed out the place. Fred and George busted out laughing as soon as they left.

"So now you have them thinking it's me?" Hermione came up and place her hand's on her hip's. Fred went back to a semi-straight face wile George was still smiling.

"I didn't extactly state it was you Granger,that's just their prediction." Fred stated.

"Well,maybe you should go tell them it was **you**." Hermione pursed her lip's,swished around, and started walking to Ancient Rune's. Fred shook his head and turned to head to Transfiguration.

Classes were boring that day,except for the fact that Harry was blabbing his mouth the whole time...getting detention every Saturday for a month. Sugar rush's do pay off... The gang tried to ignore each other during Potion's class,which was hard since Hermione wouldn't stop looking back to glare at Fred and George. After awhile,classes were over for the day and everybody was heading back to their common room. Fred was regretting ever giving Harry a sugar rush. Harry was plumped down beside Fred and Ron,taking a hundred mile's per hour.

"So Fred, do you ever wonder about the meaning of life? I want a new nickname. What about...Sir Dashington! Or something else really cool. Oh my gosh! I wanna go to New Zea-land! I met this guy named Bradly and he thinks New Zealand is really cool. You know, this other guy named Patch - that's a weird name isn't it? And this other dude keeps saying Snape's emo. What's emo anyways?"

Fred clamped his hand over his mouth in a pathetic attempt to stop the word flow. But like I said, it was a pathetic attempt. Harry bit Fred's hand. He pulled it back and Harry began hisrant again. Ron began rubbing his temple's to ease his headache from Harry. Hermione walked over with a scared Ginny be hide her.

"We're going to Hogmede's tomorrow,wanna come?" Ginny timidly asked,keeping a close eye on Harry.

"Sure,what about you...Hermione?" Fred smirked at the look of Hermione's face.

"You know I can't go Fredrick." Hermione simply stated,glaring at Fred.

"What? You're still blue?" Hermione's face went scarlet and she stomped out of the room saying, "Come on Ginny! We have to work on our next prank!" Ginny shyly waved goodbye and scurried after Hermione.

"That was fun." Fred said once Hermione had left.

"How do we fix...this?" Ron asked George,pointing to Harry still talking his mouth off.

"Well,you don't-" George started.

"You have to wait till it's midnight the next day-"

"And everything will be fine-"

"Looks like midnight is...a good 5 hour's away-"

"Good luck Little Ronnikins!" Fred and George scurried to the 7th year boy dormitory,leaving Ron and Harry alone in the Common Room. Ron decided he could just leave...so he did. Pushing himself off the couch he sneak away to his room.

"Wait...where did everybody go?" A confused Harry asked after finishing his explanation of why the sky is...purple. He heaved a heavy sigh and made his way to the dormitory. Ron wasn't smart enough to lock the door...

* * *

**Thanks for the review's :D**

**Have any idea's for pranks? Tell me :D**

**Review love's :D**


	4. Cursed Quill

**A/N-Hey guy's (:**

**This one was quite a changelle to make! I haven't had inspiration to write...but I think I do! This might not be one of the best,but it shall do ;D**

"Ginny..you have to think!"Hermione snarled out. Ginny was getting to her breaking point of this little "Prank War," but Hermione was just getting started. It was around three a.m and Hermione was listing down idea's on an old parchment she had found.

"Ginny pick a number 1-36." Hermione tapped the quill on her trunk she was leaning on,even though she had 36 brand new idea's,none of them seemed to fit the pick.

"23.." Ginny drawled out,she was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling,waiting to fall asleep at any given second.

"No! Not 23! That's wrong Ginny!What is wrong with you!"Ginny sighed deeply,getting use to Hermione's rant's about picking the wrong prank. Suddenly,a priceless idea hit Hermione. She stared at her quill knowingly but wishful. _Maybe this will work..._ Hermione jumped up from her work area and ran over to Ginny.

"Gin,I got it!" Ginny sat up faster than you could say _Butter beer._ She was completly thrilled to finally have an idea in Hermione's skull.

"Well...what is it?"Hermione gaped in a breath and began to explain her idea.

* * *

"We need to act fast Georgie." Fred was pacing around his room,rustling with his hair. Fred had a feeling that Hermione and Ginny already came up with a brilliant plan. George was fully there to support Fred,but it was three in the morning...

"How about...the shampoo bottle trick." George replied. Fred didn't say anything back until serval minute's later,he was to busy running idea's in his mind many time's.

"That's just to old." Fred jumped onto his bed and pulled the cover's over his head. He was tried but wasn't quite ready to give up for the night. After a couple minutes of silence,Fred had fallen fast asleep while George continued to think. _Think George think..._But no matter how many time's he resaid that phase in his mind,no idea's came out. George sighed and trudged back to his bed. He wasn't going to get any idea's tonight,even if it did mean getting pranked tomorrow and have no comeback.

* * *

_Next day._

"Hermione..don't you think you can slow down?" Ginny speed up a tad to keep up with Hermione's on going pace. Hermione was eager to get to class,(more than normal that it.) and wanted to see Fred's face when she finished her prank. It wasn't a _BAM LOOK AT ME _prank like Fred had done,but it was decent enough to get her through. Hermione halted to a stop at the classroom door. Ginny slid in between her and sat down in her seat,Potin's was going to be tough today...

"Granger,you seem swell..." Fred replied as Hermione plopped down beside Ginny.

"Fred."Hermione stated,digging through her shoulder bag. "Where is it? I just had it last night...Found it!" She exclaimed,pulling a quill from her bag. Fred stared at her questionably before asking,

"Hermione,uh..do you mind if I..-"

"Just take it."Hermione rolled her eye's as Fred grinned broadly,taking the quill off the table and heading back to George.

"Ok,Class. We are having an assignment today...name the 10 brew's we discussed this week." Snape walked in dramatically and explained the plan for the day. Hermione found two piece's of parchment and gave the extra one to Ginny. Finding another quill in the deth's of her bag,she started. This was of course,extremely easy for Hermione. She had already completed eight of the ten in less than two minute's. Writing down the last brew,she got up and strutted over Snape's desk. Snape jerked the paper out her hand and began to grade it. Walking back over,Hermione glanced over at Fred and smirked. Eventually,everybody had finished and was half-asleep over having nothing to do. Fred and George were playing a very intense game of tic-tac-toe,Hermione and Ginny were doodling all over table,and lastly Ron had fallen asleep as Harry drew the "death-mark" on his arm with the left over ink. Hermione was urging for Snape to find Fred's paper. She had planned ahead and cursed the quill,she couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction. After to many minute's of silence Snape had found the paper.

"Fred Weasley!," Snape bellowed out. He stoond up and scurriced over to Fred's table. Fred innocently looked up. "Why did you write on your paper like this!" Snape finished.

"Well,I know I only did 6 out of 10 but I didn't think it would cause this much of a prob-"

"NO! This you Weasley!" Snape shoved the paper in Fred's face,Fred's eye's wided to the size of sacuar's.

"Professor,I didn't. I don't...Uh." Fred had no word's to describe the little "prank" that had taken place. Fred reread the parchment many time's before comprehending what it read.

_'Remember that summer in 72, Severus dear?_

_Wasn't Jame's Potter your best friend?_

_Lily Evan's was your dream girl wasn't she?_

_I'm going to call you "cuddle's" from now on,ok?_

_Hey cuddle's!_

_I really wish I could go to Hogwart's in your time._

All six statement's were placed on there clear as day,but Fred hadn't done that.

"Wh-What? I wouldn't do this! I wouldn't call anybody cuddle's beside's Her...Herkawin,my old toy cat...," Fred rushed through his sentence,cheek's a little flushed from blurting out Hermione's name. "I might be a Prankster,but I wouldn't go this far." Then it hit him. Prank's! He looked over at a satisfied Hermione. Grinning from ear to ear,head titled to the side, and enjoying Fred's glare.

"Dentention, Weasley. Tommorrow,4 to 10,you're helping me orangized my textbook's in aplabetically order." Fred groned as he noticed the large stack of book's in the corner,there had to be more than eighty. Snape dismissed class and Fred basically had to drag himself out. Hermione causally walked by him without a care in the world.

"Granger!" Fred scurried to get by Hermione's side.

"Is there something you did, Fred dear?" Hermione asked innocently,blinking her eyelashes up at him.

"Oh yeah just a little something,you giving me a cursed quill." He stated the obvious.

"Well,don't forget Fredrick,you gave me bloody _blue_ skin. I can't to Hogsmede this weekend because of you and I have to keep on applying this crazy lotion to not show my smurf skin." Hermione seemed to say in all one breath. Fred thought about what to say for a moment and decided to not say much at all,but one little sentence.

"This prank war isn't over,we still have all year." Fred smirked,and walked away. Hermione smiled and replied even though he had already be gone.

"Believe me Freddie,you have alot coming your way."

**END**

**So,I am sorry for not updating sooner! I have had a crazy couple of week's, but I have decided to update every Thursday/Friday because I'm usally free then (:**

**So, Review love's ! No review's no story :D**


	5. Pretty Little Dress

_**That Pretty Little Dress.**_

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny waved as Hermione entered the Common room. Hermione had still had the confidence-boost from finishing her little prank hour's ago. She glanced around the common room and noticed that it was quite crowed. Fred and George were seated at the couch farthest from everybody,but kept on looking up once in a while to glare at Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron weren't around,Hermione guessed they were in the dormitory.

"They prank went billrant!" Ginny proclaimed,a little louder than needed. Hermione nodded in agreement and plopped down beside her friend. Grabbing _Witches Weekly_ from a pile of magazines that had happened to be laying on the table in front of them. After a couple minute's of silent reading,Hermione's eye caught the fashion section,but as she began to read the article, two tall figure's came and sat down on the table in front of them.

"Fred,what do you want?" Hermione sighed and tossed her maginze to the side.

"Just trying to spark up a conversation,Granger." George smiled brightly,answering for Fred. Hermione didn't reply but just stared at the twin's blankly,Ginny joined in,raising an eyebrow at George who was sitting across the youngest Weasley. Fred reached over and grabbed the magazine Hermione thew aside.

"That's _Witches weekly,_a girl's magazine." Hermione stated _a-matter-o-factly._

"Well,maybe we want the magazine." Fred replied,smirking slightly. Really,Fred and George had come up with a prank that involved Harry and Ron,they just need the last minute touches. Without saying a word,Fred and George walked away with _Witches Weekly. _Walking up to the dormitory's, Fred remembered the prank score.

_Ok Fred. We have to win this thing. Hermione and Ginny have pranked once..Harry and Ron once...Me and George once. Huh,thought we've done more than that... The next prank will cover up for about two week's before it wears off. Oh,Harry and Ron are going to love us for this! Well,not really...but that's where the scarsmness comes in. _

"Ok,Georgie. Little Ronniekin's should be back in...five minute's,he couldn't stop eating at dinner." Fred explained after finishing his thoughts. George smirked before opening the maginze and stopping at the fashion section.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." Fred replied,taking his wand off the bed-side table and flicked it in the air. All in one moment,the dresses in the magazine came to live and flew to Harry and Ron's trunk. With George's wand,he opened the trunk and took the clothe's from the trunk's,being the nice guy he is,he left one Gyffindor robe for each. The dresses seemed to magically fold themself's into the trunks while the normal clothe's went into the magazine. George smiled broadly as he finished the prank.

"Oh,the joy's of this war." Fred stated,smiling along with his brother. George grabbed the maginze,tucking it under his matress.

The night quickly went by,as Ron and Harry entered the Common Room.

"Hey Ronniekins!"George yelled,sitting next to Ginny on the scarlet couch. Ron replied and came trotting over to sit. Harry scurried over to sit on the other side of Ginny while Ron looked around disappointingly,as there was no more space's to sit.

"Sorry Ron,but I think the floor is much more comfty." Fred grinned,thinking about how much disapoittned he would be when he open's his trunk to change later in the night.

"Hey guy's." Hermione said,smiling at the big bunch. Even though there was a Prank War going on between them all,they all could relax and settle down with a goodnight chat.

"Hey Hermione." Everybody said in union. Before Hermione could sit down on the ground beside Ron,Fred called out,

"Here Hermione!" Fred scooted over to the very edge of the long couch,leaving just enough space for Hermione's slim figure. Hermione stared at him with an eyebrow raised,thinking if she should sit. _Maybe his just being nice to make up for a Prank he's going to do later..._ Hermione shook herself mentally and decided just to sit.

"Why couldn't you make room for me?" Ron asked,pouting.

"Because she's cuter than you." Ron stiffed at the answer,questioning if Fred meant anything by it. Ginny and Harry looked over at Fred,as George was the only relaxed one in the bunch. Hermione didn't turn her head to stare at Fred like the other's,if she did it would cause awkwardness. After the silence,everybody shook it off and guessed it was just another _Fred-Weasley-Come-Back-Moment._

"Well,I'm going to bed. Night All." Ginny yawned,getting up from her spot after finishing the group's conversation about how toad's are just nothing because their jealous of frog's...

Echo's of goodnight's cascaded as Ginny walked out the common room. Hermione shortly followed Ginny,then George...then Harry...then Ron...and finally Fred. Before hopping into bed,Fred and George exchanged glance's as Harry and Ron opened their trunk's.

"What the hell..." Ron muttered as he picked up a long Lavender colored dress. Harry agreed as he grabbed a short,orange Summer dress.

"Is there something you guy's what to tell us?" Fred asked,holding back his laughter for the oncoming week's.

"Wh-NO!" Ron yelled,slamming the dress back down in his trunk.

"You guy's did this?"Harry asked. George shrugged his shoulder's and Fred said, "Who know's? Could have been the magic fashion fairy coming to drop off dresses for the people who ignore fashion statement's." Harry and Ron argued with the Twin's until two in the morning,begging for their clothe's back. Fred and George just injored them,falling asleep quite quickly into the screaming. Ron and Harry went to bed very angry that night. They were going to get them back. Harry was sure of it.

Now,what are they going to wear to Hogsmede tomorrow?

**END.**


	6. Hogsmede Day

_**Hogsmede Day**_

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Groaning,she untwisted the disappearing ink bottle and smeared a little on her palms. Her blue skin was wearing off over the last few day's,you couldn't see it as intensely. Rubbing it on her cheeks,she questioned if she should go to Hogsmede. Madam Promfey told her not to go,but Hermione needed to get more ink to finish writing her essay. Hermione could alway's borrow Ginny's...but she tossed that suggestion aside. Finishing her application for the day,she closed the bottle and placed it on the counter. Walking out the bathroom,her roommate's were going crazy finding out what to wear for the day.

"Angie,do you think Dean would like peach or magenta more?" Lavender Brown asked,pulling two shirt's from her trunk.

"Peach,now hair up or down?" Angelia replied with a question of her own. Hermione looked at all the girl's searching through their trunk's for ribbion's,hair clips and lipgloss. Hermione plopped down on her bed,she wouldn't be go to Hogsmede this time.

"Hermione? Don't you need to get ready?" Katie Bell asked right before changing into her blue jeans.

"Surely Ron would have asked you." Lavender stated,Hermione quickly disagreed and said they were just good friend's. Explaining her smurf skin,the girl's nodded and scolded Harry and Ron for the incident. Ginny smirked over in Hermione's section,remembering the day the explosion happened. Hour's passed by and it seemed Hogsmede time was there. The girl's excavation the room,hoovering over the mirror for last minute glances of their hair and makeup. Hermione decided to leave with them,but go to the library instead. Before leaving,Hermione couldn't control her fit's of laughter. Harry and Ron came out the boy's dormitory. The tried their best to make the dresses into some sort of men clothing. Cutting the dresses in the middle,separating it for pant's and a top,sewing the bottom in the middle for leg hole's,but in the end they failed terribly...it ended up looking worst. Ron turned pink,scrambling over to cover his body with his Gyffindor robe. Harry did the same,but in a more _casual_ manner. Fred and George hurried down the stair's,smirking at the embarrassed boy's. Hermione shook her head at the boy's and twin's. Fred caught Hermione's eye and winked.

_"Like that will make up for me not going to Hogsmede." _Hermione thought to herself. Pushing through the excited third year's,Hermione walked down to the library. After a staircase or two,she pushed the door opened and sighed. Nobody was here but a couple of Ravenclaws in the corner. _"Maybe they have a book on Prank's..._Hermione thought once again. She began to doubt herself,they probably burned all the books after the giant Marauder's Prank on their last day of 7th year. Hermione giggled,thinking about a pranking Sirius and Jame's. Glancing through book's,Hermione stopped.

_Zonko's Backstory._

Hermione picked up the book,maybe the book had some decent Prank's. Sitting down at a nearby chair,Hermione opened the dusty book and looked at the table of content.

_Chapter one-Introduction  
Chapter two-Founder  
Chapter three-buildup  
Chapter four-products  
_

Hermione quickly turned to Chapter four. Flipping through endless page's,she found what she needed. Basically spirtting out her seat,she launched to the door,knocking her chair over in the process.

"Ginny! Wait,Wait!"Hermione yelled,as if Ginny could hear her three stories up. Dashing down the staircases,she caught the large group of student's just in time.

"Ginny!" Ginny whipped around at the sound of her name,finding a very out of breathe Hermione.

"You-breath-have-breath-to-breath-buy-breath-this." Ginny questioned the older girl,taking the piece of paper from Hermione's hand and glancing over it. Ginny's face filled with excitement as she read the paper.

"Hermione,Fred and George have this in their trunk."

"What?"

"You think they pack for themselves? They would forget everything if that happened." Ginny gave Hermione instructions on specifically where the item was. Hermione smiled brightly and felt extremely bubbly inside. Particularly skipping back to the Gyffindor Common Room,Hermione looked around to make sure nobody was around. To her pleasure,nobody was there but a few disappointed first year's who couldn't wait to go to Hogsmede third year. Hermione took her wand out of her knee-high socks( of course not the dorky kind!) and flicked a unprotected charm to the stairs. Professor's were very picky about girl's going into the boy's dormitory or vise-verca,so the conclusion to that is that the charm wouldn't allow any girls in the dormitory...and if you do a giant slide would appear if you tried. Sneaking up the stair's,Hermione was quite happy that the charm worked. Cracking open the 7th year boy's dormitory door,Hermione looked around to find Fred's trunk. She easily found it,as it was the only one who's bed wasn't made.

"Alohomora" Hermione whispered. The trunk lifted open as she began to dig through. Going through the clothe's and scarf's,the prank products were placed at the bottom. Hermione smirked slightly as she found what she needed.

_Luiqud Leg Jello powder._

Flipping over on the back Hermione read the instruction's.

_1)Tear open the packet._  
_2)Pour the content in any liquid._  
_3) Watch the victim fall flat on his face._

Hermione smiled smug-like and processed to leave. Carefully putting the item's back in place,locking the trunk back and sticking the packet in her left knee-high and wand in the other,she went out the door.

"Granger?"Hermione looked up to find the red-headed boy sitting on the Gyffindor couch. Hermione's eye's wided as she identified it was Fred,seeing the faint scar right above his right eyebrow.

"What were you doing in the boy's dormitory?"Fred questioned.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmede?" Hermione stalled.

"I decided not to go because I just bought some stuff last time. Your turn." Fred stated.

"Um,well-" Hermione screamed at her mind for excuses. "I...uh...Ron let me borrow his scarf when I forgot mine,and I was just returning it."

"Ok." Hermione was taken back by how well Fred took it.

_Oh little Hermione,I know what you did. _Fred thought,but kept it to himself. Fred patted the space next to him as Hermione walked over to sit down.

"So,as competition," Fred paused to sling his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "I really shouldn't be chatting to you." Hermione rolled her eye's at the silliness and just sat there in silence.

"Here's your evil quill."Fred picked up a nice quill placed upon the table.

"Keep it." Hermione smirked,flicking her wand and uncursing it. Fred smiled his goofy grin in her direction. It was kinda nice to her to. After many hour's of waiting for the Hogsmede people to arrive,Hermione and Fred fell asleep.

"Well,what do we have here?" Hermione lazily opened her eye's hearing the voice of Ginny and seeing the normal Prank War gang. Hermione shot up as quickly as possible when she noticed she was leaning against the red-headed twin.

"I,um-fell asleep." Hermione explained,standing up and straighting her skirt.

"Next to Fred,right?" George asked,smirking at the sight of Hermione's red cheek's and Ron's pink ear's.

"Shut-up."Hermione grumbled,making her way to the girl's dormitory. Ginny followed Hermione,giggling her way through.

"How was Hogsmede?" Hermione causally asked,sitting down on top of her trunk.

"Not better than here it seems." Ginny replied,smiling.

"Ginny,I just fell asleep."Hermione stated.

"Ok..Ok." Ginny rolled her eye's jokingly.

Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the hour's before dinner talking about Hogsmede,current school grades and how the Prank War was going on. Dinner quickly came by and the gang headed down to the Great Hall. Seating in there usual position before the Prank war started. ( Hermione,Ginny,Harry,Ron and the twin's in front of them all.) Hermione went to go get the Jelly-leg powder,but to her surprise it wasn't there. Hermione nudged Ginny's leg and gave her a look. Ginny knew what she as implying and just shrugged her shoulders. Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice as Hermione just finished her sip.

"Well,I'm going off to bed." George stated,swinging his leg's around the bench and standing up. Fred followed as did Harry and Ron. Hermione deciced to go,feeling melancholy that her prank was a total fail. Ginny got up along with her friend,but fell flat on her face. Nobody really saw,so Ginny tried once more ending with the same result. Hermione was taken back a little,standing up but falling over her feet. Then it hit her as soon as she heard the laughter coming from infront of her.

"Fred,you did not!"Hermione proclaimed,still on the ground hearing snickers from the other tables.

"Oh,but he did." George replied. Ginny sighed heavily and demanded George pick her up to carry her to the Common Room. George did as told when she threaten to use her hexing skills on him. Hermione threaten Fred the same thing and he moved quickly.

"You stole it from me." Hermione stated,being carried bridal style by Fred,as the same for Ginny and George.

"What?" Fred asked,playing dumb.

"The Jelly-Leg packet..."

"No,you stole it from me...then I took back what was rightfully mine." Fred _state a-matter-o-fact. _Hermione couldn't argue with that.

"How'd you get it?" Ginny asked,being quite comfortable being carried like a queen.

"Well,Hermione fell asleep,then I took it. Duh." Fred rolled his eye's,saying the Gyffindor common room password and entering. Gently placing Ginny on the couch,Fred just threw Hermione on a chair.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed loudly,rubbing her head as it made contact with the chair's headboard.

"That's what you get for sneaking into the boy's dormitory." Hermione sneered in his direction as began to get comfortable.

"Look's like we're sleeping her tonight,Gin." Hermione sighed. "Ginny? Ginny?" Before Hermione could get out another Ginny,a loud snore came out. Ginny was already fast asleep.

"Stupid Prank war." Hermione grumbled,falling asleep to the sound's of Fred and George victory cheering in their dormitory.

**END.**

**Love it? Hate it? Idea's? Review love's :D**


	7. Sleeping with Snape

**_Sleeping with Snape..._**

Hermione Granger steached her arm's over her arms in the process of yawning.

"Where the heck am I?" She mumbled,rubbing her sleepily eye's,glancing around the room. Realizing it was the Gyffindor common room,Hermione let out a sigh of annoyance...remembering the night before. Looking to her right,the youngest read headed Weasley was still fast asleep on the scarlet couch. Sleeping with her right foot hanging off the comfy support,drooling over her arm,and her hair looking like Bellatrix's, Hermione knew she needed to get up and help. Testing her left leg first,making sure her leg's were fully away from numbness. _Fredrick Weasley. _Hermione dramatically stated in her head.

_The little git think's he has this all under control. I'm going to get him next time. And by next time,I mean today._ Hermione nodded to herself and swung her leg's over the chair's arm's,it was finally safe to walk again. Slowly making her way to Ginny,she shook her shoulder's slightly.

"Ginny..." Ginny snorted as a responding action. Hermione giggled at the sight and deiced she needed to get to the dormitory before somebody else come's out to the Common Room.

"Ginny...it's wakey time.." Ginny filed her arm's around in an unorganized fashion,making Hermione tilt back to avoid getting pelted in the face.

"Ginny. Get up, the Easter bunny is here..." Ginny stopped her arm movement's and cracked open one eye.

"Easter bunny is costume." Ginny grumbled,crossing her arm's.

"Um,Harry's in the costume." Hermione smirked. Ginny sat up and look worriedly around the Common room.

"Liar." Ginny stated angrily,getting up and dragging herself to the dormitory.

"It got you up."Hermione replied,walking into the Girl's dormitory. Ginny rolled her blue eye's and plopped down onto her bed. Hermione sat down at the foot of her bed and stared blankly at her.

"What?" Ginny stretched the word,grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face in it for no reason.

"Pranks,you should know by now." Ginny sat up and walked over to her trunk. Opening it and grabbing something at the very bottom.

"Here." Hermione cautiously grabbed the item and looked over it carefully.

"And this is?"

"Sleeping potion." Ginny causally explained. " You see,we are going to give this to George,"

"What about Fred?" Hermione rushed out.

"And Fred...," Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione. " Tonight at the Great Hall. They will begin to get sleepy about an hour after. Then after everybody goes to bed,we are going to sneak into their dormitory,"

"Sneak in?" Hermione squealed.

"You've done it before."

"In the day,not night.."

"It will be easy. Now,after we get the password,we are going to sneak in we are going to go in the Slytherin dungeon-"

"Slytherin dungeon!" Hermione yelled before Ginny could tackled Hermione's mouth with her hand. Hermione's failed tempt's of ranting "no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!" became quite low as Ginny threw Hermione on the bed and stuffed the pillow used earlier in her face. Hermione gave up and looked at Ginny.

"Deal?"

"Finish explaining." Hermione muffled out through the pillow.

"After we sneak into the _Slytherin_ dungeon,we are going to levaite Fred and send him either to the common room or dormitory." Hermione was extremely worried about this prank,but if she wanted to win,she was going to risk it all.

"O-ok." Hermione heisted. Ginny's smiled ear to ear,sitting Hermione up and picking up the sleeping potion that rolled on the floor. Hermione changed her clothes quickly and let her hair flow over her shoulders. Ginny washed her face,grabbed her bag,and headed out the door. Hermione followed after her,watching the first year's leave extra early,to make sure to not get lost.

"Harry! Ron.." Ginny exclaimed then sadly saw Ron walking out the dormitory behide Harry.

"Thank you,for not being excited for my entrance." Ron sarcasmly remarked,glaring at Ginny. Ginny shrugged it off.

Harry and Ron were sorta behind it the competition. Obviously,The Twin's and the two girl's were into more than the two,but Ron was feeling a little jealous of the concept. He was going to plan the next prank tonight,he was darn sure of it.

"Helloo,love's!" Fred Weasley called out,bounding down the stair's with George following behind him. A chorus of "hey's" came from the group of friend's as they headed out the Fat Lady Portrait.

"I see your leg's have healed up,Granger." Fred smirked,bumping Ron out the way so he could stand by Hermione.

"Yeah,I have to." Hermione replied,resisting to break out laughing for the Prank that night.

The day went by quickly,being the first classes after Hogsmede,everybody was out of it. Except Hermione and Ginny. They kept an eye on Fred and George throughout the day. Carefully slipping the sleeping potion in the twin's drink's during dinner that night. Ginny couldn't wait to do the prank,and when the time came,she was about to burst open.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"No!"

Ginny sighed and slumped back in the chair. Hermione was just trying to stall her. Hermione knew everybody was asleep,but she couldn't help but have the idea of Fred waking up with those gorgeous blue eye's. Hermione rubbed her temples,getting the image of Fred out her mind.

"Ok." Ginny squealed a jumped off the couch,Hermione nodded at the redhead and grabbed her wand off the table. Ginny also grabbed her wand and made her way towards the boy's dormitory. Using the same spell Hermione used the day before,the stair's were safe to climb. Sneaking their way up the stairs,Hermione kept on looking around,silently praying not to get caught. Ginny muttered a spell and walked carefully into the 7th year dormitory. Hermione even stopped breathing to stop any noise from coming. Ginny looked at Hermione with raised-eyebrows,as to say, "Are you ready?" Hermione didn't reply,but Ginny took that as a yes. Hermione steadied her wand and went aim the levitation spell towards the sleeping Fred Weasley. Hermione smirked at the future and imagining the Twin's reactions of the following morning. Ginny lifted George and tried to hold back her giggle's. Hermione smiled a shook her head,making sure her wand didn't lose contact with Fred. Making her way down the stair's,they exited the Fat Lady Portrait and made their way to the dungeon.

"How are we going to get the password?" Hermione whispered,walking down the corridor.

"Planned out." Ginny hushed out.

"How?"

"Draco is a Prefect,he is just finishing his round's. So,when we get there,we'll hide behind a wall and listen to the password." Ginny finished.

"You're alot brighter than usual..." Hermione replied,actually quite shocked at the young girl's plan.

"I want to beat the twin's." Was Ginny's last sentence before they reached the bottom of Hogwart's,the Slytherin Dungeon. Hermione could actually feel the cold chill from the halls. It was a dramatic change. Taking the sound-asleep twin's and hiding behind a wall,they say the blond headed boy coming to a stop at the dungeon door.

"Hippogriff hair." Draco called out. Ginny grinned,now knowing the password and waited just enough time for the Slytherin to get into the dormitory. Hermione and Ginny walked towards the door and said the password. Hermione grinned as bright as she could,taking the twin's and levationing them in. Ginny coulnd't stop ginning,luckily nobody was in the common room. Taking George in gently placing him on the Slytherin couch. Hermione did the same,setting him down in the armchair. Hermione smirked at the sight,it looked like the way Ginny and Hermione were just last night,but twin form.

Wiping her hand's together and dusting the "dust" off her shoulder's,the two girls exchanged looks at their best work yet.

After leaving the twin's their and going out the dungeon,the walk to the Gyffindor common room wasn't really that far.

Going into the room of Red and Gold,Hermione and Ginny just let out and busted out laughing at the success.

* * *

"Fred! George! Weasleys! GET OUT! 50 POINT'S EACH FROM GYFFINDOR!" Snape bellowed the following morning. Fred and George scurried to get to their feet,in a complete daze of their surroundings.

"Snape,why are you in the Gyffindor common room?" Fred asked,rubbing his eye's lazily.

"No,Weasley. Why are you in the _Slytherin_ common room?" Fred and George's eye's wided at the sentence. Looking around the room,a couple of student's in Green and Sliver robes were laughing at the scene.

"Hermione." Fred stated,looking at George. George nodded and added the name "Ginny."

" has_ nothing_ to do with this what so ever! Now,get OUT!" Fred and George bounded out the common room faster than you have ever seen them before.

"Hermione. That girl. She did this!" Fred exclaimed,still in his PJ'S and walking fast down the corridor.

"And Ginny. We are going to get them back,good." George replied,keeping up with his brother's pace.

After many angry mumbles and grunt's they arrived at the right common room. They walked in to see a causally Hermione and Ginny all ready for classes that day.

"Granger!" Fred exploded. Hermione looked up at him kindly.

"Yes,Fred?"

"You! You did that...prank!" Hermione smirked and Ginny followed along.

"This is a Prank War,little Fredrick dear." Fred couldn't reply to that and bounded up the boy's dormitory stair's.

"Just be prepared for today,Granger." George yelled after his brother.

"These allot more where that came from." Hermione said aloud,rolling her eye's and victory high-fiving Ginny.

**END**


	8. Fake wands

**Thank you guy's for everything! I hope this wasn't a long wait :p**

* * *

"Pass the egg's." Hermione Granger first asked Fred Weasley the following morning of the little prank. Fred glared her way,but then grabbed the bowl and forcefully handed it to her. George was still a little traumatized by all the Slytherin's,not being able to get it out his mind. Ginny sat down beside Hermione, prideful that the prank was simply the best out of the pranks so far.

"Snape? To far, Granger. To far." Fred stated who stopped eating to listen to Hermione's reply.

"Blue skin? Not far enough,Weasley. Not far enough." Hermione wittily replied, grinning at Freds annoyed look.

The group sat in silence for the rest of the meal. Some Gryffindor's were extremely angry from getting 100 point's deducted from their house because of the prank war. The twin's were getting so many rude comments from the student's that it drove them insane. Hermione and Ginny just sat there, looking as innocent as can be.

After breakfast,the twin's sat together in Transfiguration to corer up another idea.

"Fake wands." Fred said,tapping his quill against the desk.

"Um..Sure." George replied shakily.

"You ok there, mate?" Fred asked cautionly.

"What if they put us in there...again!"

"Georgie! We can't act scared! Yes that might of threw us...you..off Track. But we just need to come up with another prank, good or not, to get them back." Fred explained with one long breathe, and quite a serious look upon his face. George nodded and started to doodle some pranks on a piece of parchment while Mcgongall started her lesson of the day.

By the end of the class, George and Fred had deiced to stick with the fake wand idea,with two backup plans if all else fails.

Fred nodded at George as they entered the Common Room after lunch. The redheaded twin's sneaked into the boy's dormitory and made their way to their trunks.

"No worries, I got a new pack of them on the last Hogsmede trip." George dug though his trunk for a couple of seconds until he found the item.

"Well,I would have gotten them if I went." Fred joked, now sitting ontop of his trunk.

"You did that on purpose to see Hermione." George smirked while ripping open the pastic covering the wands.

"You should think again, brother dear." George smiled and shook his head, he knew he was right.

After doing a few minor adjustments to the wands, they had them to look almost the same of the orinigal and all the fake spells into the wand. Fred couldn't help but smile at the fact of another angry Hermione. Sure it wouldn't top being put into the Slytherin common room, but it would do.

"Five minute's till potions. Ready?" Fred stood up and dusted off his pants, eyeing his brother.

"Heck yes." George set off out the door as Fred followed. They stuffed the fake wands into the left pocket of their robe's and were at potion's class before they knew it.

Entering the classroom, a pile of Gryffindor girl's were gathered around the table that was once scattered. Hermione's table.

Fred walked over with a questioned look on his face, pushing through the crowd.

"Granger, what seems to be going on here?" Fred asked once he got through, leaving a awkward George behind everybody.

"Not sure, just a little thing about sending two certain people to the Slytherin Common Room." Hermione replayed the scene in her mind, but sadly, could only dream about the tragic looks on their face's when they woke up. Fred sneered at her and pushed back through the girl's towards George.

"She's distracted, we can do it now." George said, looking over at Hermione.

"Yeah, but she's also a little flustered... She just get's that way when she's the certain of attention." Fred replied with his knowledge.

"Fred, How do you know that?" Fred stood a little taller and look his twin in the eye.

"I-Um-Me-Her-...I Have to watch her for the prank war. You notice things..." Fred lied. He knew Hermione had gotten flustered when around large amounts of people during fourth year at the twi-wizard tournament when people were pounding her with questions.

"Sure Fred, you can keep thinking that." Fred hit George in the rib with his elbow and gave him the eye roll.

"Eye-roll? Geesh, You have been watching Hermione." Fred injored the comment and walked over to the end of the table where Ginny was sitting. Both of their wand's were placed on the table for the assignment for the day.

"Ginny darling. Little sister. Most beautiful red head ever. Ginny the amazing Girl-"

"What do you want?" Ginny cut off Fred of finishing the long list of compliments.

"Just saying hi to you is all...wait. What's that over there?" Fred pointed over at the entrance, but Ginny didn't fall for it.

"Nobodies there, Frederick."

"But, Harry just walked in." Ginny turned around quickly, giving George enough time to switch out the wands.

"He's not there, liar."

"Whoopees...bye." Fred and George scurried over to their back table, waiting for the "magic" to begin.

"Today class we are going to be practicing out potion knowledge. Please get out your wand's and be prepared to make Giggling goo. Despite the name, giggling goo does what..." Snape finished, his lips pursed tightly together glaring in Harry's direction.

"Giggling goo...hm...Despite The name, it...make's You extremely unhappy."

"Correct. Many people get tricked by this potion because they do not look at the color or the description of the name which leaves them sad for a long 48 hour's. Now begin, and no mistake's please... ." Snape whipped around to his desk, sat down, and began to read.

Hermione cracked her knuckles and poured some powder into her cauldron.

"You know those aren't our wand's, right?" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny smirked and nodded.

"George doesn't know how to be fast."

"Watch this." Hermione turned around to face Harry and Ron reading their untidy note's, trying to figure out how in the world to make the poiton.

"Ron, Harry can we borrow your wand will quick, it seems ours have some...gum On them." Hermione innocently asked.

"Yeah, sure. We're guy's we don't care about a little gum." Ron bashed, giving Hermione his wand, and Harry's to Ginny's. Leaving the boy's with the fake wand's.

"Guess who's gonna win this thing?" Hermione asked, tapping the cauldron and finishing the potion for her and Ginny.

"Who?" Ginny played along.

"RON, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!" Harry suddenly yelled at Ron. Ron shook his head and repeated the phase, "We've just been pranked." But, Harry didn't even hear anything.

"Us." Hermione grinned, turning around the face the show. Fred and George shoot their glances to the two girl's who were enjoying every minute of it.

Harry flicked the wand unknowingly and sent a spell Ron's way. Ron started doing the markarainna. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the scene, even George and Fred joined along.

"REPEAT THAT! WHY ARE YOU DANCING?" Harry screamed, getting Snape's attention.

"Weasley, Potter, stop NOW!" Snape roared, making the class stop their giggling. Sadly, Harry was the only one to not stop talking.

"WHAT?" Snape raged and gave him detention for Saturday, oh, and 20 point's from Gryffindor. He dismissed the class early because he just couldn't take anymore.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HE SAID." Harry howled walking out the door.

"Give me back our wands." Hermione asked kindly to Fred walking down the hallway.

"Fine, you're clever you know." Fred replied, pulling both wand's out his robe.

"You don't have to tell me something I already know." Hermione joked, smiling as she took her wands.

"Two pranks in a row? You boy's really have to step up your game." Ginny said, aiming her eye at the twin's.

"Whatever." The twin's mumbled and walked off.

"Harry and Ron still have the fake wands." Hermione told Ginny, wide eyed.

"Crap." Ginny replied, running in the Gryffindor common room to stop Ron from using it one more time.

But, it was to late seeing Ron and Harry "singing" rap to everybody in Red and Gold.

**END**

**Thank's to everybody who has reviewed, it has honestly made my daaay ! I have exams next week, but I get out that thursday !So, I can upload sooner than usual. When I get 35 review's is the next time I'll update (:**

**Thanks you ! Yeah, You.**


	9. Post

**A/N- I cannot apologize enough for how late this update is. I was planning to put this chapter up about 3 week's ago, but truth it; I'm lazy. I just haven't updated the story because I was being me. But this chapter is kinda lame, but hopefully future chapters will be more in depth (:**

"We're losing, George." Fred stressed, laying down on his bed facing the ceiling.  
"I know, I know! They like, just know what's going to happen!" George agreed.  
"We have to think of something...-"  
"Nothing." George stated, which caused Fred to sit up on his bed a little concerned.  
"Nothing?"  
"Yes, nothing."  
"George!"  
"Fred."  
"You just want to beat Granger."  
"I-um-no-maybe-so what!" Fred stuttered through. George smirked at his victory and turned his head to face his twin. Fred was busing digging through his trunk for a prank.  
"No...Won't do...No...When did I get this...?" Fred was throwing things left and right out of his trunk.  
"Mate, save it." George exclaimed, Fred hesitated for a moment but stood up and exited out the dormitory.  
"I think I'm going mad..." Fred mumbled to himself before interring the Common room.  
"Fred, George. Evening." Hermoine smiled with Ginny by her side.  
"Mione!" The twins exclaimed, plopping down on either side of them.  
"So, how was...your day?" Hermione adjusted herself on the scarlet couch, getting use to the cozy space now that the twine's sat.  
"Just...dandy. Fred?" George replied, awaiting for his brothers reply.  
"Fred...Fred!"  
"What!" Fred's face flushed as he realized he was lost in a trance, staring at Hermione. But, better yet yelled the statement. George gave a small smirk at the redhead and noticed Ginny reflecting the same emotion at Hermione.  
"I..um mean, just fine." Fred smoothed over, coughing slightly into the awkwardness. Ginny nudged Hermione in the ribcage several time's before she actually said another word to the group.  
"Um...Fred. George. We were wondering if you could help us...with the next prank." Hermione gulped the last part. George and Fred stared at each other in aw, then push the two girl's head down so they could have a "conversation.  
"Prank?" Fred whispered, even though the two girls could hear every single word they said.  
"They could be...pranking us." George implied.  
"But, were not!" Ginny struggled, trying to push herself back into a sitting position but failed in the strength of George's beater form.  
"Do you think we could?" Fred asked carefully, only wanting to say yes to work with Hermione.  
"Sure." Fred and George pulled the two girl's back up and began to discuss the prank.  
"So, me and my coworker have discussed this project, and we are very intrigued in helping." Fred stated in his "official" voice.  
"Quidditch pitch. Tomorrow after classes. I'll tell you the plan then." Hermione smirked, getting up and striding to her room.

The day couldn't go any slower. Fred and George were about to scream if they couldn't figure out what the next prank was going to become of. Finally, the moment came. Five o'clock sharp, The twins literally pushed people out the way to head out to the field.  
At least, they got there right on time. Seeing the two girls already set to go.  
"You guy's ready?" Hermione smiled, walking over to the redheads.  
"Of course, the plan?" George crossed his arm's.  
"OK. Harry and Ronald are going to come out to the field because we convinced them they had practice. But really, we are just going to hang them to the quid ditch post all night long."  
"That's mental." Fred stated, the prank was good, maybe even good enough to win. But, would they suffer the consequences?  
"It is mental, but you can blame your sister for that bit."  
In the background, Ginny grinned ear to ear at the plan. Fred and George easily agreed to it.  
A couple of minute's later, Harry and Ron came onto the sunny field in full gear. Hermione hid behind the bleacher's so she wouldn't be caught.  
"Where's Wood?" Harry called making his way to the Weasley's.  
"Late. But we can go ahead and fly if you'd like." Ginny replied. Harry and Ron nodded their head's and got on their broom's. As soon as they were high enough, Fred looked behind him and nodded at Hermione.  
In a quick flash, Harry and Ron let out a scream of surprise. Then, all of a sudden, they were attached to the quid ditch post. Struggling to get out.  
"What the heck!" Harry screamed over the pranksters laughs. Hermione,Ginny, and the twins didn't say a word. But just continued to head back to the common room.  
"Guy's! Come back! Please!...Help." Ron gulped out. He had a feeling Harry and him would be having a lovely conversation that night.  
**END.**  
**A/N- Thanks guy's for reading and thanks' for the reviews (:**  
**Review please or I won't updatee (;**  
**Well, I will...But it helps :D**


End file.
